Flowers for the dancer
by DutchBoy
Summary: CS story. Chapter 3 is on its way. Please Review! :D
1. The beginning: Sara

The first time Sara saw her she knew it. This girl is hot! It was some months ago in a bar for exotic dancers and after that day Sara visited it regularly. Just to see her, 'the' Catherine Willows. Sara knew it was dumb to fall for a dancer like her. Catherine could seduce every man or woman she wanted and Sara almost knew for sure she did. But still she came two times a month, some months even every Friday night, just to see her dance.

This night there weren't many women in the crowd. Some butchy lesbians and the women who came along with their boyfriends. Sara knew that type of girl. They wanted to show their guy that they were open minded, exciting, and they would make fake smiles to tell the boyfriend that she would remember the dance. So that she could dance for him tonight in the bedroom. But Sara wanted something else than seducing a man. She wanted the beautiful girl in front of her. She never took anyone with her. It was her secret, her secret night out. No one even knew she was gay and she wanted it to keep it that way. Drop dead gorgeous Catherine. Unreachable Catherine. It seemed that she never even had noticed Sara. This was unlikely because Sara was always sitting front row. But tonight that would change, she felt it. Sara knew tonight was different. Tonight she did something she never had the guts for. She ordered flowers. Roses, in all colours and sizes she could find at Sam's floral shop and had them delivered at Catherine's dressingroom. Tagged with an anonymous card, saying: "From your no 1 fan". She was to shy to write her name on it but now she made it clear that Catherine had an admirer and that made her feel better. When Catherine's act was over she went straight to home. Sara didn't want to be around when Catherine found the flowers. What if Catherine comes back? Asking the crowd who delivered them?

After a few weeks Catherine stopped with dancing. Sara never tried to find out where she went, knowing that Catherine wouldn't love her like she did.

It was a great surprise, when Sara got a new job as a CSI in Las Vegas, Catherine worked there as well. In seconds Sara felt she was falling in love again. That didn't change when she heard about Lindsey. And Eddie. She loved Catherine just as much as she did years ago.

After a year working with her, Sara knew that she had to tell Catherine how she felt. And suddenly she knew how. She ordered flowers. Roses, in all colours and sizes she could find at the local floral shop and had them delivered at Catherine's office. Tagged with a card, saying: "From your no 1 fan. Sara".


	2. The beginning: Catherine

disclaimer I don't own anything of this.. but someday I will! Ghehehe!! ;D

I want to thank the people who replied/read the story. Thanks!!!! You made me happy! So maybe there will come a 3th capter called the confrontation or something. Whatever. When I have time. So meanwhile... keep on reading and please reply! Always good to know what YOU think of it. :D

* * *

Catherine danced for the money, so she knew she had to dance as good as possible. She also knew that most of the men just came here for the dance. Most of them wouldn't care what she would look like. Brown hair, red hair or blonde, green eyes or blue ones? They wouldn't give a damn. So Catherine gave away a show that would set their pants on fire. She knew how to move. She knew how to look into their eyes. After a few times it just wasn't that much of a problem anymore. Catherine considered herself lucky for being open-minded or else she would feel embarrassed for dancing in front of those women. She felt their eyes burning on her skin, but somehow that felt good. It was something she couldn't explain.

There was one night that would stay in her mind forever. The night of the roses. She danced that night like she was every night. Moving her hips on the beat and trying to seduce anyone who wanted to. Except one. A woman. Catherine didn't knew why she was ignoring her. It was a girl like anyone else, but there was one thing different. This brown-haired woman seemed to come to this place just for her and that was something Catherine never got used to. She was always sitting front row, drinking a beer, almost gazing into Catherine's eyes. When the act is over, the girl is gone. Catherine knew that for sure because she asked the bouncer multiple times. There was something intriguing about the young woman and she didn't knew what. Maybe it was her smile. It was a slightly weird smile, like the girl was happy about what she saw, but hurt at the same time. It made Catherine wanting to wrap her arms around her, wanting to comfort her and whisper soothing words in her ear.

But this particular night the smile was gone. Catherine only saw a delighted face, the girl was almost sparkling. Again Catherine pretended the woman wasn't there, afraid that she would jump of the stage and ask the girl's name.

After the show Catherine went to her dressingroom and there she saw the most stunning she ever saw. Roses. All sizes and colours and she wouldn't be surprised if there were colours she wouldn't even know the name of. Next to her mirror was one beautiful red rose, tagged with a card saying; "From your no 1 fan". This made Catherine slightly confused. Who was this admirer? She ran back to the stage, grabbing the mic. When she asked who her number one fan was almost everyone raised their hands. Catherine suddenly realised there was no way finding out who it was. The blonde guy in the corner? The elder man in the suit? The woman with the red blouse? Accepting the fact that she would never figure it out Catherine went back to the roses, filled with an unknown feeling of joy. Somebody liked her.

A few weeks later Catherine gave up on the job. She could get a better job which would give her enough money to study. Years later she was able to work in Las Vegas as a CSI. After all those years she didn't recognise Sara anymore. Catherine saw Sara as a co-worker. A very attractive one, but a Sara was a colleague and nothing more.

The confusion was big when Catherine stepped into her office that day. Roses everywhere. Somehow she felt that happiness she felt years ago. Who did this? How did that fan found out where she worked? Why? Catherine searched for a card. Who had remembered her after all those years?

…Sara…

In less than a second she saw the face of the girl she forgot. The brown-haired woman, drinking a beer. Sara.

Catherine stared at the card and in her mind she could only think of one thing she could do. She sat down on the ground and surrounded by the roses she cried. And she didn't knew why.


	3. Confrontation is never easy

okay okay okay!!! I will write the part where Catherine confronts Sara. Just because I want to. :) 


End file.
